Parappa love (mostly Parappa x Lammy)
by Blov
Summary: These are basically short stories of my favorite ship in the Parappa Series, Parappa x Lammy (along with other ships). This summary is short since I prefer if you read the story. Also sorry if it's cringey (or cringy...however you say it...as you can tell I have horrible grammar).
1. Chapter 1

So these are going to be little short stories of the dates Parappa and Lammy go on or other things between the two.

Also this maybe cringy (or cringey or whatever) since this is the second one I've ever done.

Parappa gets invited to the Playstation All Stars Battle Royale. He eventually wins (surprisingly he can beat Kratos….. god damn) until he realizes Something and yells out "OUR DATE. OK THANKS FOR THE TROPHY BYE NOW".

We then go to the movie theater where we see a shy lamb girl… it's Lammy (duh). She's standing outside the theater with a worried look on her face. "Oh I hope he didn't forget." she said

Then says to herself "Ok Lammy, you got this. Don't let it be like last time"

Parappa finally arrives and tells Lammy "OH LAMMY I'M SO SO-". Lammy kisses Parappa left cheek and he calms down.

"It's fine Parappa, the movie hasn't started yet. Calm down Ok" Lammy says in a sweet manner.

Parappa sighs a bit then Lammy grabs his arm and pulls him to the ticket booth. "Two tickets for The Dog Apocalypse" (I am HORRIBLE when it comes to names) Parappa said.

The ticket guy (I don't know if they have a name and I'm to lazy to search it up) looks at them, Parappa and Lammy have big,cute,puffy eyes. The ticket turned to Lammy and says "Miss your little brother can't see this without an adult".

Lammy and Parappa's eyes widen, Lammy giggles. "Oh no he's not my little brother, he's-"

Parappa then shouts out "LISTEN YOU I AM SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE THINKING I AM A GODDAMN KID I HAVE A DRIVER's LICENSE.

Lammy grabs Parappa "*sigh* we're both 17, here's the money".

Lammy drags Parappa in the theater while Parappa is still shouting "YOU LUCKY MY GIRL IS HERE BECAUSE IF SHE WASN'T HERE YOU WOU-"

"Parappa please, you're making us look stupid. You know I hate it when people stare at me." Lammy says angrily while blushing a little.

"Oh my bad babe" Parappa said.

"It's fine just please chill….. and don't call me that" Lammy whispered to Parappa as people are still staring at them.

They only get one basket of popcorn (since honestly Parappa is the one who has a job and Milkcan is only known in Parappa town… for now) and they take their seats.

Lammy taps Parappa's shoulder "Um Parappa".

Parappa turns to his girlfriend and she immediately begins turning red. Lammy says "W-Well it's j-j-just that I n-never seen a horror film b-before.S-So i-if I pass out or hide somewhere cryin-".

Parappa holds her hand gently, Lammy was starting to feel weak. Parappa kisses Lammy her cheek and says "Lammy it's fine if you're scared, that's why their called horror movies. Also not trying to sound like those generic "I'm here for you" stuff like on TV but remember I'm here for you".

Lammy calms down a bit, says "Thank you….my… h-handsome dog" and rests her head against Parappa.

After the movie almost everyone in there is horrified and probably scarred for life except one. As everyone left the theater scared, Parappa was laughing hard, Paula (who was also in saw the movie and was just as horrified as everybody else) said "This man needs help"

Parappa then says while laughing "THAT WAS SCARIEST THING OF ALL TIME AHAHAHAHAHA. I MEAN THE ENDING WERE THE DOGS START EATING ALL HUMANS HAD ME DYING. I'M STILL LAUGHING MY ASS OFF, THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST SHIT I'VE EVER SEEN AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ok Lammy lets go… Lammy? Oh there you are".

Parappa finds Lammy on the ground curled up while having tears. Parappa carries Lammy off her feet and Lammy squeezes Parappa hard. She then asks Parappa shyly "C-Can I sleep at y-y-your house ?"

Parappa still laughing and a bit confused replies "Um I guess but what about your parents ?"

"I-I'll just c-call them" Lammy replies.

As soon as get to Parappa's house and after Lammy called her parents, Lammy was really tired and said "Well I'm going to sleep now".

Just as she lied down,Parappa said "You don't have sleep on the couch. You can sleep anywhere".

Lammy then ran to Parappa's room and pointed at it.

Parappa said "Okay, you can have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch"

Lammy then said "No… can you please sleep here with me"

Parappa said "You want me to sleep on the floor of my room"

Lammy said a little angrily "NO"

Parappa finally realized what she meant and starts blushing "U-Um um um okay"

They lie down on the bed and say to each other "Good Night"

Lammy then hugs Parappa as she sleeps which makes Parappa blush.

"I love this girl" Parappa whispers to himself

"I heard that… and I love you too" Lammy whispers in his ears

Ok so this one isn't as good as I hoped it would be but it's ok I guess for me. I can understand if this sucked to some people. Also if for some reason I don't finish any of my stories and someone makes a fan continuation, I will consider it canon to my story.

Well see ya and have a Good Day or Night


	2. Chapter 2

So this one is also a Parappa and Lammy story but I promise the next chapter will be different.

So Parappa has been having a stressful day so far, he's been cleaning his house, cleaning PJ's house (PJ's too lazy), picking up packages for Katy, fixing up some damages he did at club fun (he got drunk, and acted like he was the Incredible Hulk), lessons from Chop Chop Master Onion and finally helping Paula and Matt for their school project. That has only a quarter of what he's been doing all day. So he was pretty tired of doing things for other people and just to rest. As soon as he got home he just jumped to his couch and lay down there….. but after laying down for 10 minutes he got bored and decided to call his gf. She picked up, "Hello".

"Hey Lammy, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and…. do something" Parappa said in a rather tired sounding voice.

"Oh sure, see you in a bit". Lammy hung up, Parappa waited for 10 minutes until he heard a knock. The dog was so excited that his tail was wagging like crazy. When he opened the door….. it was Joe Chin.

Parappa (in a fake smile) greets Joe with an awkward wave. "So what brings you here".

Joe then says " So I asked Sunny out and she rejected me, AGAIN. I don't know what to do anymore. Can you help me?"

Parappa replies " NO, NOW GET LOST JERK".

Parappa slams the door shut. The door knocks again, Parappa opens the door.

"LISTEN I SAID T-" Parappa stops his sentence. He realizes he was about to yell at his gf, Lammy.

"Uh, sorry Lammy, come inside", the dog said

"Ok but first". She gave a quick hug and kiss on the cheek to Parappa.

Lammy has been getting comfortable talking to Parappa. Almost to the point where she never stutters. As they go inside Lammy asks "So what did you want do you wanna do, *gasp* ARE WE FINALLY GONNA HAVE SE-"

Parappa interrupts her saying "No I just had a long day and I need someone to talk to".

Parappa sits down,Lammy wraps one of her arms on his back as she sits down. "Aw what happened Parappa".

Parappa replies "It's just that it's so hard when I have a job as a rapper and I have to clean my and PJ's house, pick some band equipment for Katy since Ma-San keeps breaking them, AND THEN I HAVE TO HELP MATT AND PAULA SINCE THEIR ASSES ARE TOO LAZY TO DO ANYTHI-".

Lammy grabs Parappa and starts smooching. "Muah, do you feel a bit better".

"N-No" Parappa replied

Lammy replied "I'll fix that, *smooch*".

Parappa was calming down a bit. "Well that was a bit better".

Lammy then said "Well how about this".

Lammy kissed Parappa until he was breathless. If Parappa were to die, he most likely would've died a happy dog.

Lammy (blushing) said "Oops, looks like I went too far".

Parappa was ko'ed, Lammy then thought "Should I have sex with him while he's out…. NO what the fuck is wrong with you Lammy".

Lammy then just decided to let him lay on her knees.

"He had a rough day, he deserves a rest" Lammy thought to herself.

She kissed him on the cheek and stroked his head. An hour passes by and Lammy falls asleep as well (due to boredom). A few hours pass by and Parappa wakes up, then he immediately wakes up Lammy.

"Yo Lam, Lammy wake up"

"Dad come on, it's saturday" Lammy blurted out.

She eventually wakes up, she sees Parappa smiling. She smiles back at him and winks at him. "Do you feel better" She asks.

Parappa replies "Y-Yes…. thanks Lamb. I know I complain a lot and I can be a jerk sometimes".

" Heh, you do complain a lot" Lammy says back

"Yeah, Yeah I know but still thank you for never giving up on me." Parappa finishes

Lammy (sorta) blushes at Parappa's comment and says "Oh t-thank y-you Parappa".

They hug each other before Lammy leaves. Parappa says one final thing before Lammy leaves. "Trust soon we'll "make love"".

Lammy's face blushes red, she blows a kiss to Parappa and heads home.

*Side Note*

So sorry if I haven't been active lately, I kinda forgot about this but know I'm back. Hopefully I can stay.

Any ways see ya and sorry if this one sucks.


	3. Quick update

This is gonna be short but I just want to get this out of the way. I'm NOT cancelling this story (well technically it's a bunch of mini stories but whatever) because I hate making something and not finishing it. The reason why there hasn't been any new chapters is because...well I keep forgetting to write new ones...it's stupid I know. Hopefully I can make another chapter, when will that happen...well I don't know. But yeah that's it I hope you a have a good day or night.

Parappa X Lammy Forever...I'm sorry


	4. Parappa X Lammy Christmas(Kinda)

I know what I said in chapter 2 but…..I can't think of anyone else. If you have an idea for another ship please let me know.

It's christmas eve in Parappa town, Parappa is walking over to Lammy's apartment. He is wearing red sweater with bells on the hood, his hat is basically the same but it has a bell at the top. Parappa rings the door bell, Lammy opens. She's wearing a shirt similar to her usual one, it was green instead of red, her splat was red and wearing a Santa hat.

"Hey Lamb chop". "Please, PLEASE stop calling me that" Lammy said in a terrified face, Parappa chuckled a bit. "At least I don't look like an elf". Parappa continues laughing until he stops, "Hey, not cool". Lammy giggled bit, she thought he looked really cute.

They go inside, "Hey Lammy", Lammy turns around. Parappa jumps on her which causes Lammy to fall. "P-PARAPPA WHAT THE HE-". Parappa kisses Lammy. She blushes, "N-NEVER D-DO THAT AGAIN". "But I've holding this mistletoe for so long" Parappa replied.

So Parappa and Lammy start setting up lights and other christmas decorations(with Parappa doing most of the work). It was for a christmas party….but only for Lammy's family since

Her parents wanted her to spend more time with the family

Last time she had with her friends….well her family weren't very happy with them (especially PJ since he ate everything which meant every basically had to starve)

and C. Lammy Isn't very social with her family members

They finish setting up everything, They both sat on the couch. Parappa turned to Lammy "...Sooooo…..how long before they get here". Lammy responded " Not too long…..but um….y-you have to….leave". Parappa quickly turns his head "W-Wha…...Oh right, because of last year.

FLASHBACK

So basically the apartment is crowded with a bunch of Lammy's family members from Mexico (Since Lammy's voice actress is Mexican so I'm just assuming Lammy is too…..that's stupid I know). Parappa noticing that everything isn't going too good since PJ ate all the food. Ma-San is starting fights with Lammy's uncles. As for Katy...well she can't shut the f*** up about anything and Sunny….well got drunk….blame PJ. Lammy was deeply embarrassed, so much so that she hid in the bathroom after one of her cousins got into a fight with Ma-San.

"VIENE SOBRE TI PEQUEÑO PEDAZO DE MIERDA MIERDA". Ma-San cocked an eyebrow "...I have no idea what you're saying but I don't like being yelled at so lets go.

"Ok,Ok we don't have to relive that moment" Lammy stopped the flashback.

Parappa headed for the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Wait Parappa, one more thing". Parappa turns around receives a quick kiss from Lammy who's holding a mistletoe. "Merry Christmas" Parappa smiles" Merry Christmas to you too….I hope your apartment doesn't get destroyed like last time". Lammy giggles as Parappa leaves.

Notes

….OH GOD THIS IS TRASH. Ok I know I keep saying this but every story I've made has been….underwhelming. My first fic I thought it was alright (Except the Parappa and Lammy sleeping together, that was just….bad) but I think I ran out of ideas….except for one that I'll get to later. If you liked this that's fine and if you don't I definitely don't blame you.

Short Side Story

This one is kinda, sorta, a little based on a user on tumblr that goes by the name Parappa and Lammy. She has really amazing art, I recommend that you check her tumblr, she also has FanFiction account and AoOO (Archive of Our Own).

A couple after the family christmas party (which was snoresville for Lammy) Lammy….well got bored so she called to see if Parappa was busy and luckily he wasn't. So he came, they cleaned up and then sat on the couch watching TV (Not really). Lammy stared at the TV but she wasn't focusing on what was going on. She was just thinking about random stuff until…

"Hey Parappa", Parappa turned to Lammy, "Yea". "Do you think our child will be shepard or a collie?" Parappa jumped up while blushing a little "W-What?" "We obviously know it will be a sheep dog...I think" Lammy continued. Parappa was confused "U-Um d-don't you think it's a little...early for that".

Lammy interrupted " Yea but I just still wonder, actually I don't know if it'll even be a dog….what do you think". Parappa awkwardly shrugged "A-Are you planning to..". "No not yet although….I wouldn't mind it" Lammy winked at Parappa which made him blush. Parappa thought "Why is she acting like this". Parappa looked at the TV while Lammy moved closer to Parappa. Parappa noticed this and decided to move closer. They snuggled each other and eventually fell asleep.

Ok maybe this isn't really based on a drawing she did but...eh forget it I'm done here

Merry Christmas and hopefully I can think of something good next time

Parappa X Lammy forever


	5. Valentines Day (short)

*Knock* Knock*

"WHAT, WHAT HAPPE- WOAH OOF…..ugh."

Lammy fell off her bed, after she got up she saw the time, it was 3:46. Lammy overslept…...again.

"Fuck I overslept…...I feel like forgetting something…"

After getting dressed, she opened the door.

"Happy Valentines Day sexy lamb" (kinda felt uncomfortable typing that)

Parappa was holding a cake that said "Sorry about what happened on Christmas".

Lammy opened her eyes wide open in shock. She had forgot about today.

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

"I'm sorry about what happened on Christmas, I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your family…..are you feeling alright."

"uuuuuuu- yeah I'm okay heythanksforthecakewellhavetotalklatergoodbye"

Lammy took the cake and pushed Parappa out her door and the apartment. Parappa stood there for a minute in confusion.

"...what the hell….eh she probably just has somewhere else to go".

Parappa jumped on his skateboard and left.

Lammy paced back and forth, panicking "HOW DID I FORGET, WHAT DO I DO"

She took a deep breath, "It's okay Lammy don't panic….I know what I could give him"

Lammy ran out of her apartment, angering her her neighbor downstairs. We cut to Parappa who is sleeping because he's bored (my lazy ass couldn't think of a reason). The doorbell rings which wakes up Parappa, he opens to see it's Lammy who had a...different face on her.

"Hiii Parappa" Lammy said with a….sexy tone (I felt uncomfortable typing this too)

"Oh hi Lammy, did you um...get something for me"

"You could say that"

Lammy walked in holding a…..condom

Parappa got excited

"Well don't leave me hanging show me what it is"

Lammy blushed a bit

"Oh trust me you are going to love this doggy"

The door closes

O_O

What the fuck was I on when writing this

Also don't worry I don't think I'll write a sex fanfic these two.

Also sorry for this being so short

Well anyways Happy Valentines Day

Parappa x Lammy forever


End file.
